As I watched
by SillyRabbit0xo
Summary: Ace's execution from a marine's POV. There might be chapters added.
1. Chapter 1

My heart was pounding. The air was filled with dreaded anticipation for a day on which none of us knew whether we were going to survive. Because there was no way in the seven hells that Whitebeard would stay put and accept the execution of one of his 'sons', as he apparently called his crew.

Vice Admiral LaCroix was in front of us, his towering height and thundering voice always managing to inspire the troops. "Show no fear!" 'Easy for you to say,' was what went through my mind. 'you're a friggin' giant.' "Whatever happens, only three hours remain... then all of this will be over!" As if they were one, the troops let out a loud roar in approval.

At that point, three of the most powerful leaders in the world took their seats and I watched in awe of their grand stature. These men were part of the reason we fought. They were our representation of justice, of all that was standing between peace and chaos. Another roar came from the gathering of 100,000 men that were World Government Navy and as I shouted my voice hoarse I felt a sense of pride and belonging. I knew that, even if I would not survive this day, my comrades would continue to uphold justice in my place.

But when I examined the figure sided by his guards at the top of the stairs, I realized how young he was and for a moment I felt a twinge in my heart. Before, I overheard some of the chefs at breakfast say Portgas D. Ace was a mere 20 years old, a boy still. As he walked down the stairs, I knew some my fellow marines felt the same. I also knew there were many who did not and hated all pirates from the bottom of their hearts. Some through losses of their own, some merely by hearing the stories of cruelties committed by pirates.

Myself, I was neither of those. I had been a young man looking for a job, when the marines came to the town I lived in to recruit.

"He holds the fate of the world in his hands." I overheard someone whisper a couple of rows in front of me. I frowned. It sounded a little too surreal, that one person's life, or death, could have so much influence on how the world turned.

While my thoughts ran back and forth considering what this day could bring forth, Admiral Sengoku had stepped up to stand next to the condemned pirate and was holding a Den Den Mushi in his hand. "I have an announcement for you all." He started. "Portgas D. Ace.. The death of this man today, holds great significance. Ace. Tell me the name of your father."

"My father is Whitebeard."

"Not true!"

"It is! My father is Whitebeard! I have no other father!"

"Years ago, we put all our resources into searching for a man. We suspected that he might have a child on a certain island. We relied entirely on this possibility, and Cipher Pol's vague information… Children who had just been born, children who were about to be born..." As the admiral continued his story, a fellow next to me whispered "Any idea where this is going?" I shrugged. "No, but if you shut up, we might..."

"father is... the Pirate King, Gold Roger!"

The silence that instantly fell, I cannot describe. I believe I stopped breathing.

It took a while for people to fathom what was just said and my brain was working overtime, until I realized Sengoku had continued with his speech, which seemed more directed at Portgas D. Ace than at us. About his mother Rouge, accusations towards Whitebeard and the young man's potential inspiration to a new generation of pirates. I was having too much trouble registering that the actual son of the former Pirate King was on his knees on that plateau to listen to any of it.

What shook me out of my reverie was the booming voice that declared: "Even if we must go to war against Whitebeard!" The words brought on another explosion of shouts and roars.

But as quick as the excitement was brought on, another wave of emotion hit the mass.

"The gates are opening!" Every single face turned towards the cause of disturbance. It felt like a hand of ice had gripped itself around my heart, for sailing into Marineford's bay was the entire fleet of the great pirate Whitebeard. All heading towards their main goal, who was looking as white-faced as I must have at that instant.


	2. Chapter 2

So yay! It took a while, but the inspiration bug bit me again and I managed to squeeze out another chapter. It's harder than I thought to write a different POV from something that already exists, but I hope you guys like it and that I stayed in the same flow as the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

To this day, I still cannot comprehend how the events of that day transpired in such a haze, while at the same time my brain can recall aspects as detailed as the list of pirate crews that someone started calling out as soon as the sirens started blazing through Marineford.

Douma, the Bohemian Knight! Thunder Lord McGuy! The DeCalvan brothers! The Whirl Spider Squad! I am only so glad that it was afterwards that I was told it was a fleet of no less than 43 ships displaying a variety of colored banners that would put a chameleon to shame. Had I heard the statistics before the battle had commenced, I cannot tell you if I would have stood my ground.

The oncoming ships were all I could focus on, until I saw a fountain of water burst out of the middle of the man-made bay, followed by the giant vessel that was Moby Dick. Three more ships, smaller in size but just as impressive, came to the surface.

My hands were hurting and when I looked down I realized I was clenching my longsword with shaking hands. In truth, my entire body was trembling in fright. Cold shivers ran through my entire body, and as I felt like the biggest coward alive, I could not stop feeling so undeniably intimidated by the men and women standing on those ships.

They say that in moments of fear, one can see his life flash before their eyes. In my case it was not that dramatic, however, at that particular moment I recalled an expression my father used whenever he tried to impress. Had he said it at that exact time, nothing else would, or could have been more appropriate: "Boy, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Rhrahrharharha... How many decades since we last met, Sengoku?" The massive figure of what might have been the most frightening human being I have ever seen till this day, Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, The Strongest Man in the World, one of the four Yonko's, was standing on the front deck of his vessel.

"I take it my beloved son is still doing well?"

I could hardly believe the audacity of this man, speaking so casually despite the situation! He laughed again, as if this was all one big joke.

I did not encounter Admiral Sengoku often since me and my mates were merely, as we called ourselves,'cannonfodder'. Still, I knew the man to maintain a distinguished demeanor at all times. That must have been the reason why his shocked expression added to the surreality of the circumstances.  
"How could you get in here so easily...?!" Sengoku croaked.  
Ignoring the question entirely, Whitebeard directed his attention to the young pirate on the scaffold and simply said: "Wait just a little longer, Ace."

The underlying promise in those six words was so simple, yet it contained the destiny of the world.  
'I will tear this place and everyone in it apart before I let them touch you.'


End file.
